Adicción
by HuesosLocos
Summary: Siempre fui adicto a algo. Creo que por eso sabia que no lograría sobrevivir a Temperance Brennan. Iba a ser la única adicción a la que no superaría. Ya me veía en grupos de apoyos "Soy Seeley Booth y soy adicto a Temperance Brennan"


Agarre mi celular con un objetivo en mente.

Hace días que no hablo con ella, y no es intencionalmente.

El FBI siendo tan inoportuno como siempre lo fue, decidió mandarme a una conferencia sobre el abuso de armas en donde "Jesús perdió la chancla", al otro lado del charco y dejándome lejos de la mujer de mis sueños.

Y mis pesadillas...

Desde que Hannah se fue y todo se termino con ella, desde que Huesos y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor... Nuestra relación de amistad paso a ser una relación, sin besos o sexo, para aclarar.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos. No, tuvimos sexo... simplemente dormimos.

Y tengo que decir que no hubo noche más placentera que esa, pero al despertar... eso fue como si me hubieran las puertas del cielo.

Recuerdo:

Para empezar, a Huesos le gusta dormir cómoda.

Un pijama enterizo, celeste agua, con unicornios estampados. La noche anterior no pude verlo con claridad puesto que estaba tan concentrado en nuestra discusión que, simplemente dejé de prestar atención a lo que nos rodeaba.

Como iba diciendo, ella tenía ese gracioso y hermoso pijama, de mangas largas.

Yo me había acostado con un pantalón de mezclilla que había dejado hace tiempo en la habitación de visitas y una remera desgastada del FBI.

Y Huesos, ella estaba abrazada a mi. Uno de sus brazos pasaba por encima de mi estomago y se metía dentro de mi remera, buscado calor. Su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras su respiración y su cabello me hace cosquillas.

Sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y mi brazo agarrándola por la cintura mientras el otro lo usaba de almohada.

Con mi brazo que tenía como almohada le acaricio el cabello, mientras un dulce pensamiento pasaba por mi mente.

No quiero despertarme de otra forma nunca más en mi vida. Solo huesos y yo, siempre fue así.

Y todo pensamiento se quedo echo nada cuando ella, soltando un suspiro y estirándose, levanta la cabeza para que yo pueda ver su rostro, y entonces lo veo...

Sus ojos.

Se abren como pequeñas aletas de mariposa, dejándome ver ese celeste tan parecido a el pijama que ella llevaba puesto, pero aún más hermoso.

Su rostro.

Relajado, y sin un atisbo de imperfección, haciendo que muera de ganas por quedarme horas y horas solo viéndolo.

Es perfecta.

En ese momento lo supe.

Soy adicto a Temperance Brennan.

Fin del recuerdo.

—Te extraño— teclee rapidamente en mi celular. Si hay algo que realmente cambio, fue la transparencia con la que le digo mis sentimientos, aunque sean solo a través de simples mensajes.

—¿Cuando vuelves? ¿Por qué me mandas mensajes? Dijiste que me llamarías.— leo en la pantalla.

—Con un poco de suerte en menos de 24hs estoy tomando un avión para viajar a DC. Iba a llamarte pero pensaba que podrías seguir durmiendo por lo que preferí no despertarte y que me respondieras cuando despiertes— tecleo y espero a que aparezca el doble tilde. Nunca fui un aficionado a WhatsApp pero no hago mal en intentar. Aunque unos simples mensajes nunca superan la fuerza de una llamada.

Y hablando de llamadas...

Deslizó el dedo en la pantalla y acepto la llamada.

—Sabes que no creo en la suerte— es lo primero que escucho al colocar el celular en mi oído.

—Hola Huesos, si estoy bien, ¿y tu?— bromeo.

—¿Esa es otra de tus bromas que debería entender?— desde acá puedo ver su confusión.

—¿Que haces despierta tan temprano? Todavia no son las siete por allá y siempre despiertas a las ocho— tengo claro que no siempre despierta a las ocho pero siempre se despierta a esa hora los domingos.

—Yo... no pude dormir mucho anoche y hoy me desperté inquieta— se traba un poco para hablar, como siempre que la obligo a decir algo que la incómoda.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué, que pasó?— no pude evitar ponerme alerta, como siempre que algo le pasa a ella. Huesos es un imán de problemas, como si yo no tuviese suficiente ya con los míos.

—Nada Booth, simplemente creo que me acostumbre al calor de tu cuerpo y es raro despertar sin tenerte a mi lado— esa información hizo que una sonrisa estúpida aparezca en mi rostro.

—Oh, Huesos. Me pasa exactamente lo mismo— confieso.

—Es estúpido. El ochenta porciento de mi vida dormí sola, nunca sentí la necesidad de dormir con alguien— y ahí estaba ella, tratando de justificarse— No tiene sentido.

—Huesos, nosotros no tenemos sentido. ¿Por qué crees que esto si lo tendría?

El amor no tiene sentido.

—¡Es incomodo! Solo empecé a dar vueltas en la cama, luego tome un té de manzanilla, luego salí a correr...— ella pensaba seguir hablando si no la hubiese cortado.

—¿¡Saliste a correr!?— grito al teléfono.

—Por dos horas seguidas, pero nada. Y no grites, no estoy sorda.

—¿Saliste a correr en la noche?— le pregunte tratando de tranquilizarme puesto que no ganaba nada haciendo eso.

—Si Booth, parece que el sordo eres tú— sé que quiso hacer una broma pero simplemente no tenia ganas de reír en este momento.

—Huesos, mis oídos funcionan bien, solo estaba asegurándome de que en realidad ¡saliste a correr en la noche!— de verdad no quería reír.

—No seas melodramático, Booth. Soy una mujer grande, e incluso tu sales a correr en la noche— su voz demostrando evidencia, esa era.

—Si, pero la mayoría de la gente se siente intimidado por un hombre con una sudadera en la que se lee FBI— digo sacando a la luz lo obvio.

—¿Y si es una mujer, con una sudadera del FBI, no?

— Tu no tienes... aguarda, ¿volviste a usar mi sudadera?— le pregunto divertido.

La primera vez que uso una de mis sudaderas fue una completa tortura.

Buck y Wanda, un pequeño colchón, Wanda olvidando su pijama y la noche más larga de mi completa existencia.

—Te extraño, Booth. Y de alguna forma rara su sudadera me hacia sentir más cómoda conmigo misma— de repente mis ganas de verla y abrazarla, crecieron expotencialmente—. Al llegar me la saque, y luego de ducharme, me puse ese enorme camisón que me llega por encima de la rodilla, ese que al parecer odias con toda tu alma.

Sabia de cuál hablaba.

—¡No entiendo como puedes odiarlo! Es cómoda y suave— ese tono de voz suave y tierno es otra de esas cosas que empezaron a cambiar –o aparecer– desde aquel día.

Su dichoso camisón era perfecto. Y entiendan, era tan perfecto que me daban de sacárselo cada vez que la veía con eso puesto.

Y por eso lo odio. Porque no puedo sacárselo.

—No trates de entenderlo, Huesos. Solo vive con ello– le digo riendo. Sabia que aunque le diga eso, ella siempre trataría de entenderlo— ¿Que haces?

Nuestra conversación ya había terminado pero no quería cortar, no ahora que estoy en éxtasis al escuchar su voz.

—¿Esa es algún tipo de incentivo para tener Sexcall?—

Preguntó eso y me atraganté con mi saliva.

¡Por dios! ¿Como puede ser tan directa?

Aún seguía tosiendo cuando le pregunto: —¡Dios, no Huesos! ¡Simplemente quiero saber que haces!

Mi voz sonaba tan desesperada como lo estaba.

—Es una lastima, realmente esperaba tener al menos dos orgasmos antes de ir a dormir— tenía un tono de voz aguda y tan... sensual.

—Huesos para, solo... para— le digo desesperado. No voy a mentir, el tema me estaba poniendo a cien.

—Lo siento... yo, ¿te puse incomodo?— me lo dice como si no me hubiese dicho que quería tener SexCall hace segundos.

—Bueno Huesos, mis pantalones se sienten incómodos, gracias por preguntar— si ella puede ser honesta, yo también puedo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Su voz no hace más que ayudar al bulto de mis pantalones.

—Ya estas ayudando— murmuro mientras bajo la mirada hacia mi entrepierna. Al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo con esta conversación.

—¡Vamos Booth! Siempre quise hacer esto y ahora tengo la oportunidad, lo quiero hacer— desde kilómetros de distancia me imagino esa mirada que usa desde que descubrió el poder que tiene sobre mi.

Pero no, no quiero que la primera vez que pase algo entre nosotros sea a través de un teléfono.

Quiero ver sus ojos cuando grite mi nombre y poder hacerlo toda la noche hasta quedar roncos de tanto gritar.

—No Huesos, lo siento. Ahora, si me dejas, voy a ir a bañarme y tu puedes hacer lo mismo para refrescarte— le digo tratando de no pensar en su cuerpo desnudo, siendo acariciado por gotas de agua, y espuma.

¡Alto ahí, Boothy! Quieres bajar la presión, no romper los pantalones por una erección.

—Dime al menos una razón para no hacerlo— sabia porque usaba ese tono de voz; para torturarme. ¿Para qué sino?

—Porque si pasa algo Huesos, quiero que sea en persona. No te estoy diciendo que no he tenido fantasías con respecto a esto Huesos, solo quiero que la primera vez que te escuche gemir de placer, sea debajo mio y no a kilómetros de distancia y por un maldito celular.

Le respondí lo más claro posible puesto que ya no podía usar algún tipo de filtro.

No podía esforzarme en pensar otra forma de responder, toda fuerza esta siendo usada para no ceder a sus pedidos y sacarme los pantalones para dejarme llevar por mis fantasías.

—Oh— y no escucho nada más por unos segundos—Esta bien, pero necesito que me prometas algo—.

Su tono cambio por lo que me pude levantar del sillón en el que estaba sentado y camine hacia el baño para poder preparar el baño.

—¿Que cosa?— le pregunto mirando hacia la regadera donde empezaba a salir el agua.

—Cuando vuelvas a DC, vendrás directo a mi casa y me dejaras cumplir mis fantasías— y ahí estaba ese tono de voz de nuevo.

—Esta bien— respondí sin pensarlo dos veces, o siquiera pensarlo—Y si usas ese camisón odioso, hasta iré a tu cuarto de invitados, te llamaré por teléfono para hacer SexCall, luego te mandare mensajes para poder hacer Sexting y luego por Skype para tener Cybersex.

No sabia porque decía todo eso. Creo que finalmente puedo ser cien porciento honesto con mi compañera respecto a... las ganas de hacerle el amor que tengo.

—Pensé que odiabas ese camisón, lo que dices no tiene sentido. ¡Y gracias por sumar más cosas a la lista!— derepente ella sonaba tan feliz. Y eso me hizo tan feliz.

—Huesos, lo odio y deja de buscarle sentido. Nosotros no tenemos sentido y mira lo bien que estamos.

¿Deberia seguir? Dejen comentarios c:


End file.
